Dialga
Dialga, #483 is the version-specific Legendary Pokémon of Pokémon Diamond, as opposed to the Palkia in Pokémon Pearl. It is found at Level 47 at Spear Pillar. Appearance Dialga has a blue body, with white spikes coming out of its legs. On its back there is a fan shaped limb. It has a long straight neck with a head on top. It is Dinosaur-like, and is very similar to Palkia. It has a grey chest plate featuring a Diamond on. Dialga has long claws and a short tail. It is both a Dragon Pokémon and a Steel Pokémon. Dialga has no known gender, But in the pokemon game pokemon mystery dungeon 2, he is refered to as a male. Dialga has the key ability to warp time. No other pokemon can do this. Dialga is like many other Dragon Pokémon, and can use many various elemental attacks. He is also one of the few pokemon that can learn the move Aura Sphere. Dialga is the only pokemon that can learn the move Roar of Time, except for the special event pokemon Darkrai given in the tenth movie and also in the Toys r' Us Nintendo World tour, and also the pokemon smeargle, who can sketch the move. Dialga can ampliphy his powers when holding the item, Adamant orb Dialga lives in another dimension and can be summoned by using the red chain Pokédex Entries Diamond: It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity. Pearl: A Pokémon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when Dialga was born. Obtaining Dialga Following the trend of the Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire games, Dialga is fought as part of the game's storyline. After chasing Team Galactic through Mt. Coronet, you end up on the summit, also known as Spear Pillar. When you get there, Cyrus will use the Red Chain he crafted from Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit at the Galactic HQ in Vielstone City. After that, Dialga will apear out of another demension and send stange shock-waves all over Sinnoh. Defeating the Team Galactic Leader, Cyrus, draws you straight into a battle with a Dialga, with no chance to heal up beforehand. It is the only opportunity you have to encounter this Pokémon in the main game, so capture/kill it.Dialga is only availible in Diamond, Ruby, & Sapphire. Category:Legendary PokémonCategory:Steel PokémonCategory:Dragon Pokémon Moves learned -Dragonbreath. Strikes the foe with an incredible blast of breath. -Scary Face. Frightens with a scary face to sharply lower speed. 10-Metal Claw. An attack that may raise the user's attack. 20-Ancient Power. An attack that may raise all stats. 30-Dragon Claw. Slashes the foe with sharp claws. 40-Roar of Time (Signature Move). User is unable to attack next turn. 50-Heal Block. Foe is unable to restore health in 5 turns. 60-Earth Power. May lower foe's SP. Defense one stage. 70-Slash. Slashes with claws,etc. Has a high critical-hit ratio. 80-Flash Cannon. May lower foe's SP. Attack one stage. 90-Aura Sphere. Cannot miss. Move Tutor-Draco Meteor. Lower's user's SP. Attack two stage. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dialga made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as seen in the background of the stage Spear Pillar, Palkia and Cresselia may also appear there. In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Dialga makes a appearance in both games, and is known as Primal Dialga Primal Dialga is the main boss of the game and is foung at the end of chapter twenty. Edited by Shominamoto 22:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) credits to Bulbapedia